Dee Jay
How Dee Jay joined the Tourney Known as "The Southern Comet", Dee Jay is a cheerful kickboxer who fights to musical rhythm. Quickly rising to the top of his division, he travels the world looking for new challenges. In his in-game storyline, he anonymously challenges and defeats Adon, another kickboxer in the rival Muay Thai style, with Adon vowing revenge. He eventually finds his true goal: Sagat, the "emperor" of Muay Thai, now fallen from grace and an enforcer for M. Bison, who does not take the cheerful Jamaican seriously. Countering by declaring that in this fight he "means business", Dee Jay challenges Sagat and defeats the former champion, further adding to Sagat's depressed losing streak. Sagat's employer, Bison, takes an interest in Dee Jay at this point, offering him a position in Shadaloo. Dee Jay refuses, and when Bison deals with the rejection by trying to kill him, Dee Jay staves Bison off and leaves, unable to truly defeat the dictator while the Psycho Drive is operational. Dee Jay returns to Jamaica and, inspired by his battles, hums a new tune as he walks down the street. This catches the ear of a record producer, who immediately offers Dee Jay a record deal. Now a major music sensation, Dee Jay enters the second World Warrior tournament to find some new rhythm for his next album. Though how far he gets in the tournament is unknown, he finds the rhythm he seeks and his new record is a smash hit. Dee Jay's story role is minimal; feeling restless, he takes a break from his music to test his fighting skill by participating in S.I.N.'s tournament. Soon, footage of him fighting one of the Seth dolls is broadcast around the world. At some point, he encounters and fights Rufus, apparently because the latter has an interesting "rhythm" in his voice and belly. After the S.I.N. tournament, Dee Jay holds a concert in Kingston Town. A man in blue clothing spots him from the audience. This man is Xun Yu. He offers to Dee Jay a free concert for the forces of Wei, if he would join Wei. How to unlock *Clear Survival Mode with Cammy, Fei Long and T. Hawk. *Play 801 matches For both methods, you must fight Dee Jay at the Drive-In at Night. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Dee Jay by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Dee Jay, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, or making the wish from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Southern Comet Jamaican kickboxer, Dee Jay!" he will be seen left of Beastman, right of Banshee, above Franco and below Jai Kell. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dee Jay listens to his boombox. After the announcer calls his name Dee Jay does a kick then an uppercut as the camera zooms saying "Start the party!" Special Moves Air Slasher (Neutral) Dee Jay whips his arm across in an uppercut motion, creating a shock wave which travels across the screen, cutting through the air. Double Dread Kick (Side) Dee Jay hops forward with one foot while delivering a roundhouse kick with the other, then landing with that foot while delivering a backward-facing kick with the first. Jackknife Maximum (Up) Dee Jay leaps up and forward into the air while delivering three slash kicks. Machine Gun Upper (Down) Dee Jay performs a series of an extremely fast repeated uppercut with his following arm, initially starting at gut level and gradually to above-chin level as he goes "LalalalalalalalalalalalaBOOLA!" Sobat Festival (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Dee Jay performs a short backflip and spins his torso backwards saying "Time to dance!" He then performs a series of slashing dread kicks and jackknife kicks while shouting the Ultra Combo's name, and finishes with an Air Slasher-powered uppercut. Climax Beat (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Dee Jay pulls out a pair of maraccas, rattling them and saying "I'm gettin' lost in the beat!" before throwing them upwards. He then delivers a Machine Gun Upper that sends the opponent airborne. Just as they fall, he catches them with a brutally fast combination of Machine Gun Upper-like punches and finishes them off with powerful punch to the side of the opponent's rib. He then steps to the side, grab the maraccas as they fall and rattles them one more time to top it off. Victory Animations #Dee Jay shakes his hands saying "Don't feel bad." then turns and points at the camera and continues "I'm just too strong, that's all!" #Dee Jay goes into a handstand and spins saying "Way too early to go to sleep, baby!" then stands on one leg with his hand behind and giving an open mouthed smile. #Dee Jay does a jumping twirl then lands and raises his right fist with his left hand on the biceps and goes "Woohoo!" On-Screen Appearance Dee Jay dances towards his starting point and does a handstand saying "It's showtime!" then goes into his fighting stance. Trivia *Dee Jay's rival is an intellectual strategist of Wei, Xun Yu. *Dee Jay shares his Japanese voice actor with Susano'o, RoboQuad, Steel, Beautiful Suzuka and Komodo Moe of the Komodo Bros. pair. *Dee Jay shares his French voice actor with Light Plane, Jack Mathers, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright and Captain Frye. *Dee Jay shares his German voice actor with Dorai. *Dee Jay shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Diavolo, Mokujin, HR-H, Guyver I, Weezing, Tiger Mask, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Adon, Dr. Clash, Yeti, Lu Meng, Prince Fluff, Ben Tennyson. *Most of Dee Jay's appearances in Street Fighter games have him as a starter, but Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers requires players to unlock him, making him the only Super Street Fighter II character to be unlocked. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters